plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucky Spin
Lucky Spin is an achievement that can be obtained on the iOS, Android, and PS Vita versions of Plants vs. Zombies. In order to complete it, the player has to get three diamonds in one spin in the mini-game, Slot Machine. This action rewards the player with three diamonds (3000 coins). On PS Vita version, players only need to get three of a kind for anything. Strategies This could be one of the hardest achievements (after Alive and Planting but before The Complete Zombie) or even the easiest because luck plays a big part in getting the achievement. Some people need to finish Slot Machine more than 100 times to get it. The actual likelihood of getting three diamonds is less than 0.463% (as diamonds are less common than anything else), thus, you can take years to complete this and not get close. However, there are ways you can maximize your chances of being lucky. *'Constantly spin': Spin and spin again immediately after each spin finishes. Do this before collecting or planting prizes, they will stay on screen for a while before disappearing. This will maximize the number of spins during the game. You can also hack your sun so you never run out. *'Stay in the "Almost there!" range for as long as possible': From the beginning of the game, plan for a long-term strategy. Use multiple columns of Wall-nuts to the far right, a couple columns of Sunflowers on the far left, and fill up the rest of the columns with peashooting plants (making sure to have at least one Snow Pea per row). Then, when you reach approximately 1800 sun, only collect sun to replace the sun you're losing each spin. This allows you to continue playing for longer, maximizing the number of spins in the game and the number of drops from the zombies. Eventually a large wave of zombies will overcome your defenses. At this point, start collecting sun again to finish the game before you lose (or win, if you are determined to win.) *'Purposely losing the game': If you are not keen on winning, this is another option: Put your Sunflowers to the right as part of your passive defense. By the time the waves of zombies are getting bigger, you'll have enough sun to constantly spin, so you don't really need these happy, sunny flowers anymore. That way, your peashooting plants can work longer, and even if they have done their job, and the next wave is going to be your doom, you can still spin. However, take note that you can only do a few spins before your brains get eaten. PS Vita Version On the PS Vita version of the game, an update was released (1.02) that made Lucky Spin a lot easier, as the requirements are now "Get 3 of a kind in Slot Machine," rather than three diamonds on Slot Machine. Keep in mind that the trophies screen on the PS Vita still says to get three diamonds, but in order to get the trophy, you have to get 3 of a kind of anything. This makes it much easier, and could possibly be earned in the first game, since, unlike the other versions, you do not require as much luck. Gallery IMG 20152.PNG|Lucky Spin achievement accomplished IMG 2014.png|Getting three diamonds on the iPhone version 3 diamonds in the iPad version.jpg|Getting three diamonds on the iPad version Video walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies - Hard Achievement - Lucky Spin (Android Gameplay HD) Ep.91|By Trivia *On the PS Vita version, the trophies screen still says to get "3 Diamonds in Slot Machine," despite the change in difficulty. *It does not count if the player gets three diamonds through three two of a kind matches. *Very rarely on mobile devices, a glitch can cause the player to earn this achievement by getting three suns. *This achievement can be earned regardless of whether the player wins or loses the level. Credit is earned as soon as the three diamonds pop up in the slot machine. See also *Diamond *Slot Machine *[[Achievements (PvZ)|Achievements (Plants vs. Zombies)]] How would you rate Lucky Spin's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:PlayStation Vita achievements Category:IOS achievements Category:Nook and Android achievements Category:Day